


The Prince and the Frog

by Sommersets



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sommersets/pseuds/Sommersets
Summary: A Cryle Fairytale AU in which Prince Kyle makes a series of promises to an enchanted talking frog.This is a spin on the Grimm Brothers fairytale "The Princess and The Frog".





	The Prince and the Frog

Long ago, in a distant kingdom, there lived a King whose children were all exceptional. The youngest prince was so fair and brilliant that he turned heads once with his beautiful appearance and once more with his sharp wit. All who saw him were enchanted every time he came out into the sunshine. But, the prince preferred to stay indoors and study dusty tomes by the fireside. His parents, out of concern for his well-being, commissioned a golden ball for his birthday to encourage him to play outside for a few hours each day.

 

On warm summer days, the prince traipsed into the woods to play near a willow tree, under which an ancient stone well resided.  His preferred form of play was to sit at the edge of the well and throw the golden ball up into the air and catch it again while projecting its downwards trajectory. This time, he was a few seconds too slow to intercept it. The golden ball splashed down, sinking into the murky well water instead of landing back into his hands. The young prince could not see any hints of gold in the water or where the bottom of the well ended and he grew increasingly distraught.  

 

"Being a prince doesn't give you the right to litter", a haughty voice called out as the redheaded prince leaned over the edge of the well, trying to come up with a solution to his problem.

 

Without missing a beat and turning around, Kyle told off the bystander for his wrongful assumptions. " Thanks for your astute observations, but I’m not littering. I'm trying to get it back."

 

"Well, I would offer to help, but you've got quite an attitude for someone who needs it."

 

Just then, Kyle noticed that the voice was coming from the inside of the well. Leaning back so that the sunlight reached its depths, he observed a frog stretching his head out of the water, watching him intently.

 

"Is that coming from you, frog?" Kyle's immediate thoughts were that it could not be possible. The realist in him was telling him that this talking frog was an elaborate hoax, but then again, he could use a miracle to stave off his parents' wrath for losing his expensive birthday present.

 

"It is. How about we make a trade? I'll fetch you the ball in return for a few favors." The frog spoke in a voice that was flat and nasal. It was exactly like how one would expect a frog to sound, if frogs could speak.  

 

Kyle was careful in accepting his offer, for in his country, making promises to men were dangerous, because no matter how big or small, all promises were final and binding by law, but what was the worst a frog could do?  

 

"Frog, I can give you the finest jewels, riches, anything you would wish for that is within my ability to procure." The prince offered what he hoped was a generous enough consideration.  

 

"I don't need any Jewels or gold, but if you will love me and let me be your companion and playmate, sit down with you at the table and eat off your plate, drink out of your cup and sleep in your bed, if you can promise me all of these, then, I will dive down and retrieve your golden ball."

 

"Sure, I can promise you all of this. _If_ you will help me fetch my ball." The prince agreed, though he did not take the frog's request very seriously especially on the 'love' part, but thought that the rest was within his means to provide. The time to return to the castle was fast approaching and Kyle was already thinking of curling back up on his favorite recliner with a good book.

 

The frog, as soon as he received the promise, dived down into the well. Within a few seconds, he came back up with the golden ball gripped tightly in his mouth and threw it back up at the prince's feet. Kyle was elated when he saw the golden ball again, but when he bent down to pick it up, the frog leaped up and touched his bare fingers.  

 

Kyle was a hypochondriac with an intense fear of germs, especially unknown ones from contaminated well water. In fear, he immediately ran off with the ball, leaving the frog behind.  

The next day, the prince was sitting down at the dinner table with his family when something came up the castle steps. With every step, a dripping sound could be heard, until it reached the top and banged on the door. A voice rang out and said "Open the door, prince, and let me in!"

Kyle rose from his chair and went to see who it was that called out to him and to prove that he was still sane, and that there was no way that he could have made a deal the other day with a magical talking frog. He opened the door, looked down and saw the very same frog staring at him and shut the door very quickly. The King, noticing his son's discomfort, asked him what was wrong.

"It's a frog." Kyle replied, quickly growing pale.

"What does the frog want with you?" Asked the King.

 

"Father, I was sitting down yesterday by the well and my golden ball fell into the water, and the frog offered to fetch it up again in exchange for a promise that he would be my companion. I never thought that he would follow me home, but now he has and wants to come in.”

 

At that moment, another knock on the door interrupted them. The voice said,

"Prince, open the door. Have you forgotten the promises you made me at the well, beneath the shade of the willow tree?"

 

"A promise is a promise, dear son." The king shook his head. " No matter to whom or to what, we must abide by our word."  

 

The prince relented and at last opened the door for the frog, who hopped inside and stopped by his chair. As soon as Kyle was seated at the table, the frog said, "Help me up." With slight hesitation, Kyle lifted the frog onto the table under the stern eyes of the king. "Push your dinner towards me so that we may eat together." Kyle was unwilling to do so, out of concern of the frog's cleanliness.

 

"This is a bowl, not a plate. I don't have to share it with you."

 

"Kyle Broflovski!" The queen sternly reprimanded, " That is not the way we treat our guests."

The prince was forced to let the frog eat from his bowl. The frog seemed to relish the dinner, while every bite Kyle took was difficult to swallow. To the redhead prince, it felt like an eternity before the frog was satiated. When he was finished eating, he said "I am satisfied, but I feel tired. Will you carry me upstairs now to our room so that we may sleep?"

 

Kyle was certain now that the frog existed to make his life hell. The prince was afraid of the cold frog's clammy skin and dared not touch him. And, now the frog wanted to escalate things and sleep in his beautiful, clean bed.   

But, the king pointed out that the frog helped him in his time of need and that he had to a duty to repay him. So, the prince took the frog up to his room with gloved hands, placing him in a corner. Then, he went to bathe. Upon returning to the room in his nightgown, the frog crept up to him once again.

 

"Take me up onto the bed so that I may sleep at your side."

 

"Do it now, Broflovski, or I'm telling your father." The frog jibed in a smug tone, and Kyle had to resist a growing urge to chuck him into the wall. He could swear the frog got his rocks off by getting a rise out of him. He settled down into the sheets with the frog nestled in his lap thinking that it would be a long night ahead.

 

To his surprise, the next morning, Kyle found that he had slept rather well. The frog was up already, staring at him from the far corner of the room.

 

"You're very violent in your sleep. You almost crushed me twice." The frog proclaimed. Kyle couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile.

 

"It's what you signed up for."

 

But after that day, Kyle was extra careful to check every time he took a step or sat down.

 

Over time, they became better friends. The prince found out that the frog was a very well-learned individual. He held intriguing philosophical views and was more than capable of matching his stride. They sat under the stars at night and studied astronomy, and in the day time, researched deepest parts of the ocean. Kyle found that the talking frog to be the utmost of conversational partners and his attitude on him shifted over time. Soon, they became inseparable and carrying the frog everywhere in his hands became second nature, a routine that fell into step with his everyday life. Kyle didn't even realize one day that he wasn't wearing gloves when he held the frog, or that he could touch other people and objects without flinching.

 

Soon rumors spread, that the young prince was more interested in a frog than stately affairs, and it attracted the attention of the corpulent prince of a rival kingdom. Prince Eric Cartman could not resist a chance to humiliate Kyle when he saw one, and this was an opportunity too good to pass up.

 

Prince Cartman accosted Kyle in his study, and despite Kyle's best efforts to protect the frog, Cartman was heavier and stronger and snatched him away.

 

"Jew, if you want your frog back, you must promise to be my eternal slave." The brunet demanded with a fiendish smile.

 

Now, what prince Eric Cartman had actually intended for Kyle was well beyond the scope of mere servitude. He was obsessed with crushing his spirit. The redhead was the first one to spurn his advances and he always coveted what he could not have.  

 

"Fuck off, fat ass." The defiant words did not come from Kyle, but from the frog between Cartman's hands. "He will never belong to you, even if you stoop as low as to blackmail."

 

The frog's words must have struck a nerve with Cartman, because he threw the frog with all his strength against the wall.

 

Kyle watched horrified, as his best friend and companion hit the stone tiles with a resounding smack and slid towards the floor.

 

But, as he fell, he was changed from a frog into a handsome Prince with stormy, grey eyes. Cartman had already run away before he could be charged with manslaughter when Kyle rushed to the fallen prince's side, and was relieved to find that he was fine. He told Kyle that his name was Craig Tucker and how he had been changed by a powerful enchantress, who informed him that only a princess, his destined love had the power to take him out of the well.

 

"But, I'm not a princess."

 

"They are just guidelines. I'm gay so it can't be a princess." Craig explained.

 

"A gay frog... now, where have I heard that one before?" Kyle teasingly replied, but he was overwrought with joy that his dear companion was fine. Almost immediately, he realized that he had been letting this man sleep in the same bed with him for the past four years. Kyle did not get a chance to process his feelings on the matter, for, in the next second, the dark-haired man had stolen a kiss, a kiss that Kyle returned in earnest.

 

With the King's consent, they were happily engaged at nineteen years old.

 

When the day came for Prince Craig to return to his own kingdom, a carriage drawn by eight white horses, resplendent in diamond encrusted bridles was parked in front of the palace. Behind the carriage stood Clyde Donovan, the trusted servant of the young prince. He had grieved so much when his prince was turned into a frog and upon seeing him human again burst into loud sobs once more. He ushered in his prince and the prince’s  fiance into the carriage and prepared for the long journey ahead, flashing an exuberant smile. Nothing was more certain than that they would all live happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written two months ago but i kept putting off uploading... It was very difficult to find a fairytale to match craig x kyle. I was originally going to do the Little Red Riding Hood or Rapunzle, but decided against it because after some researching, both of them had some dark themes that I'm not ready to write about yet... I thought I'd try out the princess and the frog with a few modifications. There were two variations on how to turn the frog back into a prince, and they were 1. slam him into a wall or 2. cut off his head. I decided to go with the former because it's a little bit less violent. Sorry, sorry, I know I’m meme trash but yeah, one of the dialogue lines references the meme, “They’re turning the frogs gay” lol.


End file.
